Sonia's Story
by Soul Lock
Summary: Takes place two years after the events of Mega Man star force. After Sonia turns 13, her life goes awry. Rated M for Lemons. GeoSonia
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first fan fic. So I'm not sure if it's good. But I hope you enjoy it. This story takes place two years after Star Force.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Megaman, or any of the characters in this.

WARNING:THIS FAN0FIC IS A LEMON, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE UNDER 18, OR YOU DON'T LIKET HIS STUFF.

-CHAPTER 1-

I woke up around 7 AM that morning, with a large yawn, and my hair a mess. I wanted to go back to sleep, I had a album signing today. I looked down at my pajama pants, soaked again. I wasn't really surprised, she had gotten used to it, that happened to me every time I had that dream.

The dream about Geo.

---Flashback---

The dreams started about three weeks ago, around my birthday. It was a lot more exciting than my usual ones, because it was my 13th one. My manager had so much planed up for me, a short birthday concert, then a birthday party with my biggest fans, or at least the ones that payed the most. I really didn't want to do it, but, such is the life of a superstar. But after the day was done, my friends had come to see me, Geo, Bud, Zack,Pat,even Luna, who I had a slight rivalry with, Luna had even gotten her own FM-ian over the past two years, who fought over Omega-xis with Harp a lot, even though he wanted nothing to do with ether of them. They had a small birthday party for me at Geo's house, Geo's mom had Made a cake for the party. We had a lot fun, playing games, talking, it was really fun, it was the best Birthday I've ever had. After everyone left, Geo offered to take me home, even though it was about 2 hours away. We talked and laughed, joked and teased each other. Geo was the best friend I've had...ever. For some reason, even I don't know why, I kissed him, on the cheek. He blushed. The, for some reason, he kissed me, on my lips. The rest of the way there, we were silent.

When we got to my house, I said good night to Geo, and went inside. It was a long day, so I went to bed. And then it happened. I had the dream for the first time. It was strange. Geo was...doing things to me. He was kissing my neck, and all I could do was lay there. He would pull down my skirt and my panties, and he would start licking me. It felt so good, there was outstanding force of pleasure that I felt, I started breathing harder and faster, and this stuff started leaking out of my...womanhood, and my nipples got harder and started poking out. Geo just kept licking, and it felt so, so good. My muscles started to tighten, and my body started to shake, then that stuff started gushing out, and then...I woke up. My fingers were...they were in my womanhood, and that stuff was all over my fingers. It was...strange.

---End Flashback---

After a while, I got up and took a shower. I thought about my current situation. This dream happened about every night. And I don't even know why. I wish Mom was alive..then I could talk to her.

Mom...

Then it came to me. I'd talk to her about it. If anyone could help me, she could.

END CHAPTER 1.

There, chapter one done. Hoped you liked It. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, Chapter two. Here we go.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Megaman, or any of the characters in this.

WARNING:THIS FANFIC IS A LEMON, SO DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE UNDER 18, OR YOU DON'T LIKET HIS STUFF.

---CHAPTER 2---

After my Signing I went on the air bus to Echo Ridge, and headed to Geo's house. Geo and the boys went out camping for the week end with Bud's dad. So I figured now would be the perfect time to ask Hope what the hell is going on with me.

I stood outside the house, contemplating if I should ask or not. Hope and I have become like sisters over the past two years. Some times when Geo was out busting viruses or something, I would go over and talk to Hope for advice and or just a friendly chat. I sighed and rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" Hope yelled out . "It's me, Sonia." I yelled back. A few seconds later, Hope answered the door. "Oh, Hello Sonia, how are you. You know, Geo's not here today." "I know." I replied. "You're my friend to Hope, and I just wanted to talk to you." Hope smiled. "Alright then Come on in, and we'll talk. Let me make some snacks first."

I entered the house, and took my shoes off at the door, and sat down on the couch. Hope was in the Kitchen area. I sat quietly and waited. I started thinking about the dream again, and how I was going to bring this up with Hope. "So, Sonia, what would you like to talk about.? Hope said as she sat ext to me. She must have gotten comfortable with Geo gone. She was wearing some shorts and a Tight Tank Top that was cut low. She wasn't wearing a bra ether, so every movement she took, her massive boobs shook.

W...Why the hell am I noticing this?

"I, Um, just wanted to talk.. that's all. Nothing Major." Actually, I DID want to. I just didn't know how to bring it up. "Well, how about some of the latest Celebrity gossip?" Hope said with a big, cunning grin.. We often talked about that. And since I am a Celebrity, I cold confirm if it was true or not. I felt like talking about some gossip today. "Well.." I started, just then there was a loud "DING!" "Oh, the snacks are done, I'll be back in a second., Sonia." Hope hopped up, a walked off to the Kitchen. I watched as Hope walked, and for some odd reason, payed major attention to her butt.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Aieeeeeee!" Hope screamed from the kitchen. I hoped up and Ran into the kitchen. Hoe had fallen onto the floor, some viruses we're in the oven, microwave, and refrigerator. I pulled out my transever and put in several cards "Sword, WideSword, And LongSword." eradicating the viruses. "Whew. You okay, Hope?" I turned to Hope. During the fall, he breast had popped out of the tight shirt, her tank top and her pants must have gotten wet from the dinks she was holding during the fall. Her shorts and we're white, so the liquid had soaked trough, and was revealing that she had no Panties on, and revealing a slight glimpse of her womanhood. All I could do was stare. And then it happened. I started leaking the stuff again.

"Oh no! Look at me, I'm a mess. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go change."

"O...O.K..." I stuttered. I look at Hope as SHE walked off. She...she look hot like that.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?

---CHAPTER TWO END---

Alright! There goes chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
